Your Arms Feel Like Home
by music67love
Summary: "Je n'ai rencontré personne et c'est de ta faute. Il paraît qu'on est deux dans un couple..." Ou quand Albus quitte Scorpius. UA/Cadeau pour Ju'


**Your Arms Feel Like Home**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: SMASP  
><em>

_Rating: M  
><em>

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
><em>

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: "_Je n'ai rencontré personne et c'est de ta faute. Il paraît qu'on est deux dans un couple..." Ou quand Albus quitte Scorpius. UA/Cadeau pour Ju'__

* * *

><p>L'homme soupira, puis éteint son ordinateur, prit deux-trois dossiers qu'il fourra dans son attaché-case et remit sa veste. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et regarda l'obscurité se faire autour de lui. Sa secrétaire était partie depuis longtemps, de même que ses collaborateurs. A cette heure-ci, seuls les hôpitaux et les commissariats étaient ouverts, pensa-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était minuit passé et il avait promis de rentrer tôt... Encore une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir.<p>

Sa voiture rutilante l'attendait, seule dans le parking désert. L'homme jeta un regard incertain autour de lui et vérifia que son couteau de poche était bien à sa place. Il le gardait toujours dans une poche intérieure de sa veste, qu'il faisait coudre exprès. Il n'avait pas encore eu à s'en servir pour se défendre, mais son père lui avait souvent dit qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent et c'est un conseil qu'il appliquait à la lettre.

Le moteur ronronna et l'homme eu un sourire de satisfaction. Il alluma l'auto-radio qui diffusa une musique soul, qui avait le don de l'apaiser et de lui faire oublier les soucis du travail. Il sortit du parking et, comme il l'avait prévu, fonça sur l'autoroute, heureux de pouvoir faire monter sa voiture jusqu'à 200km/h. Il arriva devant chez lui vingts minutes plus tard et ces dix minutes de gagnées le firent sourire sans réelle raison.

La maison était plongée dans le noir, mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Il y a longtemps que son compagnon ne l'attendait plus pour aller se coucher. Et s'il était vraiment honnête, il dirait que ça l'arrangeait, parce qu'il n'avait plus à subir les remontrances de sa part sur l'heure à laquelle il arrivait. Il avait beau lui expliquer qu'il travaillait et qu'il était trop fatigué pour se disputer, son amant n'en démordait pas. Puis il avait visiblement abandonné et avait décidé d'aller se coucher plutôt que l'attendre indéfiniment. _''Et comme ça tout le monde est content,'' _pensa l'homme en déposant ses affaires dans l'entrée. Il se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à la cuisine, par habitude, et ouvrit le frigo. Il restait de la charcuterie, ainsi qu'un plat à réchauffer. L'homme avala une tranche de jambon, but de l'eau au goulot et referma le frigo, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se laver les dents.

L'eau chaude le détendit complètement et il fredonna quelques notes, avant de saisir sa serviette et de se sécher rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant son miroir et se coiffa rapidement, en râlant contre une mèche de cheveux qui ne voulait pas rester en place. On l'avait souvent complimenté sur ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, mais il les avait toujours détesté. Combinés avec son visage fin, ils lui donnaient un air efféminé qui, autrefois, le complexait atrocement. Puis Albus était arrivé et il avait oublié tout ça. Juste parce qu'il lui avait une fois murmuré qu'il adorait ses cheveux, surtout quand ils venaient de faire l'amour et qu'ils n'étaient plus retenus en arrière par une tonne de gel.

L'homme eu un sourire en se remémorant ce souvenir. Albus... Il était conscient de l'avoir négligé ces derniers temps, mais il était submergé de travail et, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui proposer d'aller au cinéma ce week-end ? Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas fait quelque chose juste tous les deux ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus...

Il enfila le caleçon qu'il avait préparé la veille et entra dans la chambre à pas de loups. Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour remarquer que son compagnon n'était pas dans le lit – ni dans la chambre d'ailleurs. Le cœur de l'homme rata un battement. Où était-il passé ?

Il retourna dans le salon, espérant ne pas l'avoir vu lorsqu'il était entré. Après tout il faisait noir et il n'avait pas bien regardé le canapé... Peut-être était-il simplement endormi ?

Mais il n'y avait personne sur le canapé. Ni dans les autres pièces d'ailleurs. Il monta même dans le grenier, descendit à la cave, sans résultat. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, sortit dans le jardin malgré le froid mordant mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de son compagnon. Affolé, il se préparait à appeler la police lorsqu'un mot sur la table basse, où il déposait ses clefs et son attaché-case quand il entrait, l'interpella. Il le saisit, s'attendant à une demande de rançon ou quelque chose du genre et fut surpris de voir l'écriture un peu barbouillée de son compagnon.

_Scorpius,_

_Je suis désolé de partir comme ça, comme un voleur, mais te faire face me ferrait trop de mal. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu vois de quelle situation je veux parler... Après tout, si on en est là c'est parce que tu n'as jamais rien remarqué. Ca te convient n'est-ce pas ? Rentrer à l'heure que tu veux et que je sois toujours là pour t'accueillir. Le repas est fait, le ménage aussi, les factures sont réglées. De temps en temps, tu tires ton coup et je n'arrive même pas à te dire non. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point et pourtant il suffit que tes lèvres effleurent les miennes, que tes doigts touchent ma peau ou même que tu me susurres que tu as envie de moi pour que ma volonté disparaisse. Je deviens une poupée de chiffon entre tes doigts, en as-tu seulement conscience ? _

_Mais je n'en peux plus. Tu vas sûrement trouver ça idiot, fleur bleu ou que sais-je, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que j'existe pour toi. Que je suis autre chose qu'un bon coup, qu'une présence dans la maison. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un domestique. J'aurais sûrement dû te dire tout ça avant... Te le dire quand j'ai commencé à me sentir délaissé, te dire que moi aussi parfois j'ai envie de toi mais que je ne dis rien quand tu refuses parce que tu es trop fatigué. Que j'aimerais qu'on ai à nouveau une vraie discussion qui ne se finisse pas en dispute où tu claques la porte et tu retournes à ton bureau. _

_Ton bureau... Je le hais. Je le hais comme une femme déteste la maîtresse de son mari. Je le hais comme je n'ai jamais haïs quelqu'un. Mais que puis-je faire face à ça ? Il m'est déjà arrivé de me demander qui de moi ou de ton travail tu aimes le plus... J'en suis souvent venu à la conclusion que je n'avais qu'un rôle secondaire dans ta vie. Alors je t'en voulais pendant des jours. Je ne te parlais plus, mais ça, tu ne le remarquais même pas. Et puis tu me disais que tu me voulais et j'oubliais tout. Parce que malgré ma haine, l'amour que j'ai pour toi est le plus fort... _

_Je ne te dirais pas que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ou que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'ai rencontré personne et c'est de ta faute. Il paraît qu'on est deux dans un couple... Ces derniers temps, j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être le seul à faire des efforts. _

_Je serais chez Rose, le temps de me trouver un appartement. Ne cherche pas à me contacter s'il te plaît, ça nous ferait plus de mal que de bien..._

_Albus Severus _

Scorpius battit des paupières, avant de lâcher le morceau de papier, incrédule. Albus le quittait. Il avança jusque dans sa chambre, l'esprit vide. Albus le quittait. Il ne comprenait même pas le sens de ces mots.

« Albus m'a quitté... » murmura-t-il.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il se mit à sangloter, comme un enfant, seul dans le lit à présent trop grand pour lui.

**OooOooO**

Il s'éveilla avec le soleil, comme à son habitude. Il s'étira et se leva, l'esprit encore brumeux. Comme tous les matins, il se rendit aux WC, avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, surpris de la voir vide, avant de se rappeler les évènements de la veille.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda fixement la cafetière qui se trouvait en face de lui. D'habitude, quand il se levait, Albus avait préparé son petit-déjeuner et une tasse de café. Il sécha une larme, secoua la tête et se leva pour se préparer lui-même son café, qu'il avala rapidement, avant d'aller se préparer pour aller au bureau.

La voiture l'attendait dans le garage et Scorpius eu un sourire ironique en se disant qu'elle, au moins ne l'abandonnait pas.

« Il reviendra... » murmura-t-il comme une litanie, par-dessus son habituelle musique. « Il ne peut pas vivre sans moi... Il m'aime trop, il reviendra. »

Puis il ne pensa plus à Albus, parce qu'il venait d'arriver dans l'immeuble et que seules les affaires occupaient ses pensées.

**OooOooO**

Il ne pensa plus à Albus de la journée, ni même de la soirée et il rentra chez lui comme à son habitude. Il déposa son attaché-case, ses clefs puis alla à tâtons jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, avala une tranche de jambon, but de l'eau au goulot puis le referma. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain, prit une douche, se lava les dents et enfila son caleçon avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Le lit vide le frappa de plein fouet et il recula, sous le choc.

Il se jeta sur son téléphone portable et rechercha le numéro de Rose parmi ses contacts. La jeune femme décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries. Sa voix était basse lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom et il entendit distinctement une porte claquer derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle plus fort, mais sans qu'il arrive à deviner si elle était énervée ou juste fatiguée.

« Albus est là ? »

Il l'entendit soupirer et il pouvait deviner qu'elle triturait une de ses mèche de cheveux – un tic qui lui venait dès qu'elle devait mentir ou qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose.

« Rose... »

« Oui, il est là. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, à contre-cœur visiblement.

« Est-ce que tu peux me le passer ? »

« Il ne veut pas te parler. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de lui parler moi ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, pourquoi il est parti sans prévenir... »

« C'est bien ça le problème Scorpius, tu ne comprends pas... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Rien. » murmura la jeune femme. « C'est juste que... Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais non ? Mais sur ce coup, j'approuve totalement la décision d'Albus. »

« Rose, je suis complètement perdu, il faut que tu m'expliques. »

« Désolée, mais il faut que tu comprennes par toi-même... »

« Rose ! »

Il eu un cri de rage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raccroché et il balança son portable contre le mur. Il regarda l'écran fissuré et les composants électroniques éparpillés en se rappelant à quel point il tenait à ce portable. Peut importe, ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent, Albus était parti.

**OooOooO**

Les jours qui suivirent furent très dur pour lui. Il ne dormait plus de la nuit et il avait même finit par déserter le lit au profit du canapé, où l'absence d'Albus se faisait moins ressentir. Il avait appelé Rose un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il obtenait toujours la même réponse : Albus refusait de lui parler et elle refusait de l'aider à comprendre la situation. Il avait essayé de l'appeler lui, bien sûr, mais il tombait systématiquement sur le répondeur. Au départ, il avait laissé des messages comme « Rappelle-moi. » ou « Il faut qu'on parle. », puis il avait arrêté et se contentait d'écouter sa voix qui disait de laisser un message. Il l'appelait juste pour ça parfois, juste pour entendre sa voix et avoir l'impression qu'il était toujours là.

Un soir, au bureau, il ouvrit une bouteille d'un vieux Whisky qu'il buvait comme digestif ou quand il s'accordait une pause et finit la moitié qui restait en moitié d'une heure. Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur l'immense baie vitrée d'où on pouvait apercevoir Londres endormie et la Tamise, où les lumières se reflétaient, lui donnant un air irréel. Il s'assit à nouveau et tourna sa chaise pour lui faire face. A force, il ne faisait même plus attention à la vue exceptionnelle qu'il avait.

Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il se rappela qu'Albus adorait cette vue... Quand il passait le chercher au bureau – il lui sembla que ça faisait un siècle qu'il n'était plus venu, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pendant des heures que Scorpius termine ce qu'il était en train de faire – il ne pouvait plus décrocher de la vue. Et alors l'homme blond s'arrêtait et le fixait, parce que le reflet du soleil qui dansait sur sa peau le rendait tout simplement magnifique.

Son verre connut le même sort que son téléphone portable il y a quelques jours et un cri de rage sortit de sa bouche. Albus. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Sans réfléchir, il sortit son nouveau téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il tomba sur la messagerie mais cette fois, la voix de son ancien amant ne le réconforta pas. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant d'exploser littéralement.

« C'est de ta faute tout ça ! » hurla-t-il dans le combiné, les yeux toujours fixés sur la baie vitrée. « C'est de ta faute si j'ai bu ce soir ! De ta faute si je n'arrive plus à travailler correctement ! De ta faute si je fais tout de travers en ce moment ! De ta faute si je n'arrive plus à dormir ! Tu m'as rendu complètement dépendant de toi, tu entends espèce de connard ? »

Sa voix se brisa et il se mit à sangloter, alors que des larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

« De ta faute si je pleure comme un gosse dès que je pense à toi... » ajouta-t-il plus doucement, presque comme un murmure. « Et tu es partout... Comment fais-tu pour être partout hein ? Tu veux me faire souffrir, c'est ça ? »

Il s'arrêta et une nouvelle vague de colère le traversa.

« Tu veux des excuses, c'est ça ? » hurla-t-il à nouveau. « Et bien je suis désolé ! Désolé ! Ca te va ? Je ne suis pas un petit-ami parfait, je le sais, pas besoin de venir me le rappeler ! Je ne suis doué qu'à une seule chose, c'est mon travail ! Je pensais que tu avais compris... Tu est important pour moi Albus, mais je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce que tu attends de moi. » murmura-t-il à la fin de sa tirade. « Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu reviennes... Pas de promesses en l'air, j'en ai déjà trop fait. Je pourrais te promettre de changer, de travailler moins, mais tu sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas la tenir. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que je dois faire... Al... Par pitié, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi... »

Il retint un sanglot et serra le téléphone plus fort.

« Je ne sais même pas si tu écouteras ce message. Sûrement pas... »

Il soupira et raccrocha. A quoi est-ce que ça servirait ? Il ne l'écouterai pas de toute façon... Il se leva, rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste qu'il enfila et sortit d'un pas plus ou moins assuré. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter tant pis, il irait directement chez Rose et là il se serrait obliger de lui parler, de l'écouter, de voir dans quel état il se mettait juste pour lui.

Il alluma l'auto-radio et eu un sourire désabusé. Albus détestait cette musique... Il disait que c'était fait pour les vieux et que ça endormait. Alors Scorpius lui rétorquait que la musique qu'il écoutait vrillait les tympans et que seuls les sauvages écoutaient ce genre de choses de toute façon. Son amant appelait ça du rock. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il avait commencé à apprécier cette musique de sauvage et, même s'il râlait lorsque son compagnon mettait un de ses CD dans la voiture, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se laisser transporter.

Il hésita trente secondes et se décida finalement à basculer sur le deuxième auto-radio, qui contenait un disque gravé d'un groupe qu'Albus appréciait tout particulièrement. Il l'avait forcé à le garder, prétextant qu'au cas où il devait lui emprunter sa voiture, au moins il n'aurait pas à déménager ses CD. Scorpius sourit tristement et appuya sur Play. La chanson 6 s'enclencha, signe qu'Albus lui avait emprunté sa voiture et qu'il n'avait écouté l'album jusqu'au bout.

« Il y a trois mois... » murmura Scorpius. « Quand on est allé au cinéma. Autant dire une éternité. »

Puis il se tut, parce que la chanson commençait... Avant de se mettre à chanter, parce qu'il connaissait les chansons par cœur à force et qu'il avait une affection particulière pour celle-ci.

_**Well when you go**  
><em>Et bien quand tu partiras<em>  
><strong>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<strong>  
><em>Ne pense même pas que j'essairai de te retenir<em>  
><strong>And maybe when you get back<strong>  
><em>Et peut-être que quand tu reviendras<em>  
><strong>I'll be off to find another way<strong>  
><em>Je serais déja parti voir ailleurs<em>_

_**And after all this time that you still owe**  
><em>Et après tout ce temps que tu dois encore<em>  
><strong>You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know<strong>  
><em>Tu es toujours le bon à rien que je ne connais pas<em>  
><strong>So take your gloves and get out<strong>  
><em>Alors prends tes gants et vas t'en<em>  
><strong>Better get out<strong>  
><em>Il vaut mieux que tu partes<em>  
><strong>While you can<strong>  
><em>Tant que tu le peux encore<em>  
><strong><br>****When you go**  
><em>Quand tu partiras<em>  
><strong>Would you even turn to say<strong>  
><em>Te retournerais tu au moins pour dire<em>  
><strong>"I don't love you<strong>  
><em>" Je ne t'aime pas<em>  
><strong>Like I did<strong>  
><em>Comme je t'aimais<em>  
><strong>Yesterday"<strong>  
><em>Hier "<em>_

_**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading**  
><em>Parfois je pleure tellement fort en te suppliant<em>  
><strong>So sick and tired of all the needless beating<strong>  
><em>Tellement lassé de toutes ces raclées<em>  
><strong>But baby when they knock you<strong>  
><em>Mais, bébé, quand ils t'ont frappé<em>  
><strong>Down and out<strong>  
><em>Jusqu'à te faire tomber et perdre connaissance<em>  
><strong>It's where you oughta stay<strong>  
><em>C'est là que tu dois rester<em>_

_**And after all the blood that you still owe**  
><em>Et après tout ce sang que tu dois encore<em>  
><strong>Another dollar's just another blow<strong>  
><em>Un autre dollar est juste un autre coup<em>  
><strong>So fix your eyes and get up<strong>  
><em>Regardes bien et lèves toi<em>  
><strong>Better get up<strong>  
><em>Il vaut mieux que tu te lèves<em>  
><strong>While you can<strong>  
><em>Tant que tu le peux encore<em>  
><strong><br>****When you go**  
><em>Quand tu pars<em>  
><strong>Would you even turn to say<strong>  
><em>Te retournerais tu au moins pour dire<em>  
><strong>"I don't love you<strong>  
><em>" Je ne t'aime pas<em>  
><strong>Like I did<strong>  
><em>Comme je t'aimais<em>  
><strong>Yesterday"<strong>  
><em>Hier "<em>_

_**When you go**  
><em>Quand tu pars<em>  
><strong>Would you have the guts to say<strong>  
><em>Aurais tu le cran de dire<em>  
><strong>"I don't love you<strong>  
><em>" Je ne t'aime pas<em>  
><strong>Like I loved you<strong>  
><em>Comme je t'aimais<em>  
><strong>Yesterday"<strong>  
><em>Hier "<em>_

_**I don't love you**  
><em>Je ne t'aime pas<em>  
><strong>Like I loved you<strong>  
><em>Comme je t'aimais<em>  
><strong>Yesterday<strong>  
><em>Hier<em>_

_**I don't love you**  
><em>Je ne t'aime pas<em>  
><strong>Like I loved you<strong>  
><em>Comme je t'aimais<em>  
><strong>Yesterday<strong>  
><em>Hier<em>_

Il eu un sourire ironique, en se disant que la chanson correspondait totalement à sa situation. Mais Albus l'aimait encore n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Il était arrivé sur l'autoroute et, comme à son habitude, il poussa la voiture à fond. Ce simple détail lui fit penser à son amant, qui râlait lorsqu'il allait trop vite. Des disputes s'en étaient suivies, dont une où il lui avait crié « Mais tu ne comprends pas que j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? ». Alors Scorpius s'en était voulu, atrocement, et il avait juré à son compagnon de faire attention. Il avait tenu six mois puis il avait recommencé.

« Tu ne veux pas quitter ma tête ? » grogna le blond, en donnant un coup de poing au volant.

Il tourna brusquement à droite pour sortir de l'autoroute, sans mettre le clignotant et se fit klaxonner par l'unique voiture encore présente à cette heure-ci et qui, bien sûr, devait être derrière lui. Scorpius lui fit un bras d'honneur dans le rétroviseur et continua sa route. Il arriva rapidement devant chez Rose et se gara n'importe comment, peu soucieux de ce genre de détail.

Il se retrouva ensuite devant la porte de l'immeuble et sonna à l'interphone. Il attendit trente secondes, puis sonna à nouveau. Il n'était pas d'un naturel patient et, lorsqu'il était énervé ou lorsqu'il avait bu, ce trait de caractère s'accentuait – et ce soir-là, il était aussi énervé et légèrement saoul.

Il allait re-sonner lorsque l'interphone grésilla et que la voix fatiguée de Rose retentit dans la rue silencieuse.

« Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est moi ? » demanda l'homme, surpris.

« Tu es le seul à sonner trois fois de suite, attendre un peu et re-sonner trois fois de suite. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Je veux voir Albus. »

« Et lui ne veut pas te voir. On en a déjà parlé. »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais rester sans rien faire ? Il ne veut peut-être pas me voir mais moi oui. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à lui qu'on obéirait et pas à moi ? »

« Tu recommences... » souffla Rose.

« Je recommence quoi ? »

« A tout vouloir contrôler. Et à croire que seuls tes désirs comptent. »

« C'est pour ça qu'Albus est parti ? »

« Je... Oui, je pense que c'est en partie à cause de ça. »

« S'il te plaît Rose, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler... »

« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort Scorpius, je suis désolée... »

« Laisse-moi au moins entrer. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu es contente de ce qui se passe ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette situation ne peut pas durer Rose. Il faut qu'on ai une confrontation, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça... Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Si, tu as raison... Albus ne va pas bien, même s'il veut me faire croire que le contraire. » dit-elle finalement, à contre-coeur.

« Tu m'ouvres ? »

Les grésillements cessèrent, signe que l'interphone était éteint et Scorpius se demanda si elle n'allait pas simplement l'ignorer, mais la porte émit un bruit étrange et le blond la poussa alors pour rentrer.

Une minute plus tard, il était devant la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte. Il entra et referma derrière lui, avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Rose n'était pas là, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Sans doute préférait-elle les laisser seule. Il se dirigea directement vers ce qu'il savait être la chambre d'amis et poussa lentement la porte, pour éviter de la faire grincer.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir et seule la lumière extérieure qui filtrait à travers les rideaux éclairait le corps couché dans le lit. Scorpius s'approcha à pas de loups et hésita un instant à le réveiller. Au début de leur relation, il aimait se réveiller et le regarder dormir... Puis il rentrait de plus en plus tard et ne se levait que lorsque son amant était déjà debout.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et ne résista pas à l'envie de passer une main dans les cheveux bruns. Albus ouvrit soudain les yeux et les deux hommes sursautèrent.

« Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda l'autre homme, pas tout à fait réveillé.

Il s'assit et le blond dû retirer sa main de ses cheveux, à regret.

« Je voulais te voir. »

« Et moi je ne voulais pas. » ajouta Albus, du tac au tac, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et ce que je veux moi, tu t'en fous ? »

« Pardon ? »

Le brun avait haussé la voix et regardait son amant, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'énervement.

« J'ai passé deux ans à me soucier de ce que tu voulais ! J'estime avoir le droit de prendre en compte mes propres désirs pour une fois ! »

« Pas dans ce genre de situation ! »

« Si, justement ! »

« Tu agis comme un enfant ! Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si tu préfères la glace à la vanille ou au chocolat merde ! C'est de notre couple qu'il s'agit ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu décides de tout ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours dû faire ! Ca a toujours été à moi de faire des efforts pour nous deux ! Est-ce que tu as au moins lu ma lettre ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai lu ! Je ne fais que ça depuis une putain de semaine ! Et toi, tu as écouté mes messages ? »

Albus détourna les yeux, comme gêné.

« Oui... » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

« Alors tu sais à quel point tu me manques, non ? »

Ils murmuraient presque, tranchant avec les cris qu'ils avaient échangé juste avant.

« Je sais Scorpius... Seulement je ne sais pas si je te manque pour les bonnes raisons. »

« Les bonnes raisons ? »

« Tu es perdu sans moi, j'en suis conscient... C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité avant de partir. Tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine, ni le ménage et je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de tes habits maintenant que je suis parti. J'ai juste peur que ce soit à cause de ça que je te manque... On ne parlait plus et c'est à peine si on se voyait, comment est-ce que je pourrais te manquer ? Tu ne me vois plus Scorpius... »

« Ce n'est pas vrai... » murmura le blond, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose. Il aurait voulu le détromper, lui dire qu'il le voyait, que c'était ses conversations qui lui manquaient. Mais était-ce vraiment la réalité ?

« Si c'est vrai... Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Son ton était triste et il sortit du lit pour se mettre devant la porte.

« Sors s'il te plaît... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, hagard, sans bouger de sa place.

« Parce que je serais capable de revenir avec toi si tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant et je ne veux pas. »

« Albus... »

« Je suis désolé Scorpius, mais ce n'est plus possible entre nous... »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que je tiens réellement à toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Rien probablement. Tu es toi, je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi... De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que tu y arriverais. »

Scorpius soupira et se leva lentement. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, hésita, puis se baissa légèrement pour l'embrasser. Le brun répondit à son baiser, s'accrochant même à son cou alors que l'avocat le serrait fortement contre lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et Albus se détacha de lui.

« Au revoir Scorpius... »

Ce dernier le regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre, avant de courir hors de l'appartement pour s'enfermer dans sa voiture. Il laissa une larme couler, puis donna un coup de poing sur son volant et démarra. Il croyait qu'il ne pourrait pas changer ? Très bien, il le détromperait.

**OooOooO**

Il roula une bonne heure pour se vider la tête, avant de se diriger vers son cabinet de travail et de se garer à sa place habituelle. Le parking était encore vide et pour cause, il n'était même pas trois heures du matin. Il prit l'ascenseur et fit un crochet par la cafétéria pour se prendre un café avant de rentrer dans son bureau. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, mais se tourna à nouveau vers l'immense baie vitrée. Il devait absolument réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer Albus... La vie était devenue bien trop dure sans lui.

Mais d'abord il devait réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais de là à dire qu'il ne lui manquait qu'à cause des tâches ménagères... Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su quoi répliquer, prit de court. Il aurait dû s'insurger, il le regrettait maintenant. Mais est-ce que ça aurait réellement servi à quelque chose ? Il y a un moment où les actes comptent plus que les mots et il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il avait épuisé les promesses qu'il ne tenait pas et Albus ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru s'il avait nié. Et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort...

« Allez Scorpius, ressaisis-toi... Tu dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le récupérer ! Tu as réussis à l'avoir pour toi pendant plus de trois ans, l'avoir à nouveau ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. »

Il secoua la tête, conscient de se mentir à lui-même. Il serait plus difficile de le récupérer, bien sûr, parce qu'à présent Albus savait à quoi s'attendre... Et s'il devait être sincère, il n'avait fait de véritables efforts que la première année, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à habiter ensemble. Peut-être avait-il considéré leur relation comme acquis ? Il ne savait pas lui-même...

Albus n'était certes pas un grand romantique ni quelqu'un de particulièrement affectueux, mais il avait tout de même besoin qu'on fasse attention à lui.

« Et c'est normal... » murmura Scorpius. « Si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais réagis pareil, voire pire. Je suis un putain de chanceux et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Albus a raison... Je ne le voyais plus... J'aurais tellement besoin que tu sois là... Aide-moi, dis-moi quoi faire, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul ! »

Il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer.

« Oh et puis merde si, je sais ce que je dois faire ! » dit-il brutalement.

Il griffonna un mot à la va-vite et se leva tout aussi rapidement, avant de le poser sur le bureau de sa secrétaire et de sortir en trombe du bâtiment. Première étape : trouver où Albus rangeait les produits nettoyants et la lessive.

**OooOooO**

Une semaine plus tard, il attendait devant le bâtiment de Faculté de Langue où Albus était professeur de Littérature française. Il avait dû appeler Rose pour lui demander à quelle heure il finissait le vendredi – et il avait honte de lui. Il s'était avéré qu'il finissait à dix-huit heures trente, ce qui était parfait pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ensuite.

Ca faisait bien vingts minutes qu'il attendait et il n'était même pas encore la demie. Mais il avait préféré venir en avance, pour être sûr de ne pas le rater. Alors il prenait son mal en patience, malgré son impatience chronique, parce que le jeu en valant vraiment la chandelle.

Une flopée d'étudiants passèrent devant lui et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si Albus n'en faisait pas parti. Mais aucune trace de cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés. Il soupira et retourna dans le renforcement qu'il avait trouvé et qui le cachait légèrement aux yeux des gens qui sortaient du bâtiment. Pourtant Albus devrait bientôt sortir... Il avait promis à Rose de venir tôt – et, bien sûr, elle l'avait répété à Scorpius quand il lui avait expliqué en détail ce qu'il comptait faire et que oui, il l'aimait vraiment et ne supportait pas cette séparation.

Son amant sortit enfin et Scorpius se fit plus petit. Puis il le laissa avancer et le suivit à une distance raisonnable, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la rue principale. Il attendit dix secondes supplémentaires et accéléra jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur.

« Excusez-moi ? » dit-il, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Albus, qui sursauta.

« Scorpius ? » demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es Albus Severus Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun le regarda, sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? »

« Je m'appelle Scorpius Malfoy, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi... On était ensemble au lycée. » continua l'autre homme, sans se démonter.

Un sourire étrange prit soudain place sur les lèvres d'Albus, qui secoua la tête.

« Ne me dis pas que tu me rejoues la scène de notre rencontre quand même ? » demanda-t-il, sans savoir s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

« Je suis avocat dans un bureau qui comporte plusieurs associés. Et toi ? »

« Scorpius... Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça. » dit le brun, en faisant mine de partir. Mais son amant le retint par le bras.

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance... Tu veux bien jouer le jeu ? »

Quelque chose dans son regard ou son expression dû convaincre Albus, puisqu'il ne bougea plus et soupira.

« Je suis prof de littérature française à l'université. » dit-il, à contre-coeur.

« C'est vrai ? Ce doit être intéressant... »

« Ca l'est. »

Scorpius jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, puis sourit légèrement.

« Ca te dit de venir manger avec moi ? Histoire de ressasser le bon vieux temps. »

« Tout dépend de quel bon vieux temps tu parles. » répliqua Albus, bien que ça ne fasse pas parti du scénario. Mais le blond ne répliqua pas et eu un sourire plus franc.

« Parfait alors ! Je connais un restaurant sympa pas loin... Je t'invite ! »

Le trajet se fit dans un silence total et Scorpius sentit nettement que ce n'était pas gagné.. Mais il y arriverait, foi de Malfoy !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le petit restaurant où ils avaient dîné à leur première rencontre et où ils avaient eu leurs habitudes – avant qu'ils arrêtent de sortir ensemble le soir. D'ailleurs, le serveur les reconnus immédiatement, malgré leur presque un an d'absence. Ce dernier les mena à leur place habituelle, sans que Scorpius n'ai eu à ouvrir la bouche.

Ils s'assirent, alors que le serveur leur apporta la carte en souriant.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a plus vu... Vous nous avez manqué. »

« A nous aussi. » répondit Albus en souriant sincèrement et Scorpius se félicita de l'avoir emmené ici. Il savait que son amant appréciait particulièrement ce restaurant et qu'il se détendait immédiatement lorsqu'il y entrait.

Le serveur reparti et les deux hommes choisirent leur plat en silence. Ils commandèrent leurs plats habituels et Scorpius prit une bouteille de vin rouge, comme à leur habitude.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Et qu'on ai une vraie discussion cette fois. » lâcha soudain l'avocat.

Le brun leva les yeux vers son partenaire et soupira, tout en jouant avec un bout de nappe – une habitude, lorsqu'il était stressé ou gêné.

« On s'est déjà tout dit je crois. »

« Et moi je ne crois pas. Tu m'as exposé ta version des faits, c'est à mon tour. »

Albus eu un sourire et il détourna la tête quelques secondes, pour cacher les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Scorpius, doucement.

« Non, aucun. » s'empressa de répondre le brun. « C'est ton vocabulaire... Ca m'a bêtement manqué ta façon d'utiliser des termes ou des tournures de phrases juridiques dans la vie de tous les jours. » ajouta-t-il finalement, quand il vit que l'autre homme ne parlait pas. « Mais ne te méprend pas, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis prêt à redémarrer une relation avec toi. »

« J'avais cru comprendre... » soupira son compagnon. « Et je ne sais plus quoi dire du coup... »

Le serveur apporta la bouteille au même moment et les servit. Scorpius le remercia, saisit son verre et le but cul-sec pour se donner du courage.

« Je comptais te dire que j'ai fait des efforts, mais je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse... »

« Effectivement. Tu me l'as déjà dit trop de fois pour que j'arrive encore à y croire. »

« Tu as raison de toute façon... »

« Quel est le but de ce dîner ? Le véritable but ? »

« Refaire connaissance. Discuter. »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. »

« Sans arrière-pensée ? »

« Il y a toujours des arrière-pensées... »

« Quelle est la tienne ? »

« Te montrer que je peux changer, que notre séparation m'a ouvert les yeux. Te montrer que je tiens véritablement à toi. Te récupérer si possible. »

« Scorpius, on en a déjà discuté... » soupira le brun, en lâchant la nappe et en attrapant son verre.

« Je sais et je connais ton avis sur la question. Je veux juste que tu me laisses une chance... Considère ça comme une période d'essai, d'accord ? Après ça je ne t'embêterai plus, je te le promet. »

« J'accepte... Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui payes. » sourit finalement Albus et cela fit sourire Scorpius à son tour.

**OooOooO**

Le dîner avait été agréable et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, comme au début de leur relation. Albus avait même rit et le blond l'avait interprété comme un encouragement. Mais la bonne humeur de l'autre homme tomba lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant et un silence tendu s'installa.

« Je te raccompagne. » dit Scorpius d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. Il était presque sûr que son compagnon allait accepter, puisque Rose lui avait dit qu'il allait à pied à l'Université.

Albus hocha simplement la tête, sans répondre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture rutilante de l'avocat, qu'il avait garé en face du restaurant. Par habitude, il alluma l'auto-radio et un album d'Albus se mit à jouer.

« 3 Doors Down ? » demanda le brun, surpris. « Je croyais que tu détestais le rock ? »

« Je n'ai jamais détesté. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours prétendu le contraire ? »

« Pour t'embêter peut-être... Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui m'a appris à aimer et depuis ton départ je me passe tes CD en boucle... J'ai l'impression que tu es avec moi. »

L'autre homme, ne répondit pas, troublé. La chanson _Your Arms Feel Like Home_ commença à jouer et Scorpius chantonna doucement.

_**I think I walked to close to love and now I'm falling in**  
><em>Je crois que j'ai marché trop près de l'amour et maintenant j'y tombe<em>  
><strong>I felt so many things this weary soul can't take<strong>  
><em>Je ressens plusieurs choses que cette âme fatiguée ne peut comprendre<em>  
><strong>Maybe you just caught me by surprise<strong>  
><em>Peut-être m'as-tu juste pris par surprise<em>  
><strong>The first time I looked into your eyes...<strong>  
><em>La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard<em>_

_**There's a life inside of me that I can feel again**  
><em>Il y a une vie en moi que je peux ressentir a nouveau<em>  
><strong>It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been<strong>  
><em>C'est la seule chose qui me ramène à mon point de départ<em>  
><strong>I don't care if I lost everything that I have known<strong>  
><em>Je m'en fous d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris<em>  
><strong>It don't matter where I lay my head tonight your arms feel like home... feel like home...<strong>  
><em>Peu importe où je peux avoir la tête, tes bras me rassurent... me rassurent...<em>_

_**This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be**  
><em>Cette vie n'est pas le conte de fée que nous pensions vivre<em>  
><strong>I can see your smiling face as its staring back at me<strong>  
><em>Je peux voir ton visage souriant même si je te tourne le dos<em>  
><strong>I know we both see these changes now...<strong>  
><em>Je sais que nous nous apercevons des changements<em>  
><strong>I know we both understand somehow...<strong>  
><em>Je sais que nous comprenons cela<em>_

_**There's a life inside of me that I can feel again**  
><em>Il y a une vie en moi que je peux ressentir à nouveau<em>  
><strong>It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been<strong>  
><em>C'est la seule chose qui me ramène à mon point de départ<em>  
><strong>I don't care if I lost everything that I have known<strong>  
><em>Je m'en fous d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris<em>  
><strong>It don't matter where I lay my head tonight your arms feel like home... they feel like home to me... (Just hold onto me)<strong>  
><em>Peu importe où je peux avoir la tête, tes bras me rassurent... me rassurent tant... (juste t'accrocher a moi)<em>  
><strong>There's a life inside of me that I can feel again<strong>  
><em>Il y a une vie en moi que je peux ressentir a nouveau<em>  
><strong>It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been<strong>  
><em>C'est la seule chose qui me ramène à mon point de départ<em>  
><strong>I don't care if I lost everything that I have known<strong>  
><em>Je m'en fous d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris<em>  
><strong>It don't matter where I lay my head tonight your arms feel like home... feel like home... they feel like home<strong>  
><em>Peu importe où je peux avoir la tête, tes bras me rassurent... me rassurent... ils me rassurent<em>_

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Albus se mit à chanter à son tour. Scorpius se gara devant chez eux et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de le réaliser. Le brun avait tourné la tête et regarda la maison plongée dans l'obscurité, sans bouger.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa l'avocat. « L'habitude... Je te ramène chez Rose. »

Il attendit qu'Albus dise quelque chose, mais l'autre homme ne bougeait pas. Il soupira et ralluma le moteur, lorsque son compagnon murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Pardon ? »

« Non... » dit le professeur, plus fort, sans pour autant détourner la tête.

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Il regardait Scorpius à présent et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, indécis.

« Je prendrai la chambre d'ami si tu veux... » lui dit l'avocat. « Ca te va comme ça ? »

Albus acquiesça à nouveau sans répondre. Scorpius le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était habituel chez lui et qu'il n'était pas un grand bavard, mais cette attitude avait le don de l'agacer par moments. Mais il ne dit rien et sortit de la voiture, avant d'ouvrir la portière à l'autre homme.

Le brun avait l'air dans un état second et Scorpius dû se racler la gorge pour qu'il se « réveille » et sorte de la voiture. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la maison et le blond ouvrit la porte, avant de laisser passer son amant. Il voulut allumer la lumière, mais une main sur son avant-bras l'en empêcha.

« Merci. » murmura l'autre homme.

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir fait des efforts pour moi... Je ne pensais plus passer une soirée aussi agréable avec toi, juste à discuter... »

« Ca m'avait manqué. » souffla Scorpius, et il était sincère. « Ecoute Albus, je voulais te dire que tu avais raison dès le dé... »

Il n'eu pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'une bouche affamée prenait possession de la sienne. Il serra le brun contre lui, heureux de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais il se détacha tout de même de lui, à regret et, malgré la pénombre, il vit son amant froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas... Pas comme ça. Le but de cette soirée c'était de te montrer que je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'ai fait tout ça que pour le sexe. »

« Je le sais. » souffla Albus en posant son front contre celui de son compagnon. « Et j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour comme au début... »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis le brun tira son amant jusque dans la chambre. Les habits virevoltèrent dans les escaliers et ils arrivèrent nus dans la pièce. Albus embrassa son amant, puis les entraîna sur le lit.

Scorpius inversa leurs positions et embrassa doucement le cou de son compagnon, le mordillant par moments pour y laisser une marque violette. Puis il descendit le long du corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, avant d'échouer entre les cuisses du brun, qui émit un soupire lorsque sa bouche vient embrasser l'extrémité de son érection.

« Scorpius... » soupira-t-il.

L'autre homme sourit et avala son sexe, avant de commencer de longs va-et-viens. Albus accrocha ses mains au montant du lit et ferma les yeux en lâchant de petits gémissements. Puis Scorpius se releva avant que son amant jouisse et alla l'embrasser, avant de le préparer doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Est-ce que je dois ressortir les préservatifs ? » demanda le blond, malgré lui inquiet quand à la réponse.

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter si on couche sans ? »

Ils se regardèrent fixement, avant qu'un léger rire s'échappe des lèvres de Scorpius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Albus, sans savoir s'il devait se sentir vexé ou rire aussi.

« Rien c'est juste que... On n'a pas l'air bête avec nous questions détournées pour savoir si l'autre a eu une aventure. »

Le brun sourit à son tour et l'atmosphère se détendit à nouveau.

« La réponse est non pour moi, tu n'as pas besoin de les ressortir... »

« Tant mieux, je ne sais pas où on les a rangé. »

Albus rit doucement, avant de passer une main dans la nuque du blond pour l'embrasser. Puis Scorpius se détacha et mit les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules, avant de se positionner pour pouvoir le pénétrer.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus demandé. » sourit le brun et l'avocat prit sa réponse pour un oui.

Il entra doucement en lui, scrutant attentivement son visage pour y repérer des traces de douleurs. Albus fronça les sourcils, avant de se détendre complètement. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert lorsque Scorpius le pénétra entièrement, avant d'entamer de longs va-et-viens. Puis, sous l'ordre du brun, il accéléra. Il se baissa davantage pour l'embrasser, avant que le plaisir ne devienne trop puissant pour retenir leurs gémissements. Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles et Scorpius tomba lourdement sur le corps de son amant, se couvrant de sperme par la même occasion. Il n'y fit cependant pas attention et se cala confortablement, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Albus eu un sourire fatigué et posa une main sur sa nuque pour y faire des petits cercles.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, malgré le sperme et leurs corps plein de sueur. Ils avaient juste besoin de se retrouver comme avant... Il semblait y avoir une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient plus simplement pris dans leurs bras.

« Tu m'accompagnes prendre une douche ? » demanda Scorpius en relevant la tête.

« Bien sûr. » sourit le brun.

Ils se lavèrent rapidement et enfilèrent un caleçon propre et un T-shirt, qui leurs servaient comme pyjama. Le blond fit basculer le couvre-lit et les deux hommes se réfugièrent sous la couette, à leur place habituelle. Scorpius vint enlacer le corps de son amant, qui s'était couché sur le côté, face à lui.

« Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu pars demain... » murmura-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment... Mais je voudrais que tu me laisses encore une chance, que tu ne coupes pas entièrement les ponts avec moi... Que tu acceptes de dîner avec moi de temps en temps. »

« Serais-tu en train de me refaire la cour ? » sourit Albus.

« C'est bien possible... J'essaye de me racheter une conduite. »

« J'accepte... Considère ça comme une liberté conditionnelle. »

Scorpius eu un sourire.

« Oh, c'est toi qui utilises le vocabulaire juridique maintenant... Et si je désobéis, tu me remets en prison ? »

« Et bien... Disons que si tout se passe bien, je te rejoindrai dans ta prison... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Tu reviendrais vivre avec moi ? » demanda l'autre homme, sans vraiment oser y croire.

« Oui... Mais pour ça il faudra que tu me convainques. »

« J'y arriverai. » bailla Scorpius.

« Je n'en doute pas. » sourit Albus en fermant les yeux. « Bonne nuit Scorpius... »

« 'Nuit Al. »

Avant de s'endormir, Scorpius se jura de se réveiller plus tôt pour lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit... Et de lui dire enfin qu'il l'aimait... Mais avant ça, il profitait des bras de son compagnon qui lui avaient tellement manqués ces dernières années.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>La première chanson s'appelle "I don't love you" et est chantée par My Chemical Romance. Quant à la deuxième, il s'agit de "Your arms feel like home" (d'où le titre de l'OS ^) par 3 Doors Down. Je vous recommande de les écouter en même temps ou même plus tard, je trouve qu'elles collaient particulièrement bien à cet OS ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, mon deuxième ScorpiusAlbus :) Il m'a été commandé par fleur de lisse (que vous devez connaître à force, je ne fais que la citer xD) comme cadeau de Noël. Enfin disons que je lui ai laissé le choix du couple et que j'ai fait tout le reste xD J'espère qu'il te plaira ma Ju' ! **

**Joyeux Noël à tous et si je ne reviens pas avant, bonne année 2012 !**

**music67love**


End file.
